


Daddy Says

by Dawne_Diely



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Cursed, Daddy!Cas, Diapers, Forced infantilism, Gen, Humiliation, Infantilism, Little!Dean, Little!Sam, Spanking, Wetting, bottles, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawne_Diely/pseuds/Dawne_Diely
Summary: "Sam's awoken by the feeling of a tug at the back of his diaper. He lies perfectly still, hiding his face in the pillow beneath him to hide the blush marring his face. But at this point, its perfectly normal." 
"Dean never thought he'd call someone 'Daddy.' Much less his best friend. And he certainly never expected to have his bare bottom smacked while lying across 'Daddy's' lap."
There was a hunt. There was a curse, and Castiel bravely took the brunt of it. But Sam would have gladly taken Cas' place, especially considering the effects of the curse. Cas thinks he's Sam and Dean's Daddy, and he goes to every length to make sure his baby boys are well cared for and well behaved.
Inspired by the artwork of carryonwaywardhomos and the comments of toddlerlucifer (links inside)





	1. Day in the Life

[Link to the inspiring artist](http://carryonwaywardhomos.tumblr.com/post/115946966124/for-lilrobbie25-sam-and-dean-in-a-particular) : [Link to the inspiring commenter ](http://toddlerlucifer.tumblr.com/post/115961521087/carryonwaywardhomos-for-lilrobbie25-sam-and)

* * *

Sam's awoken by the feeling of a tug at the back of his diaper. He lies perfectly still, hiding his face in the pillow beneath him to hide the blush marring his face. But at this point, its perfectly normal.

"Time for a clean diaper, little guy," a familiar voice coos as the blankets surrounding him are pulled back.

Sam shivers a bit at the cool air as he's lifted into the air from his crib. He knows he doesn't have a choice at this point, Daddy - _Cas_ , is going to do whatever he wants, and Sam can only hold onto the angel's neck, wiping sleep from his eyes with one hand as he's carried towards the changing table in his and Dean's nursery.

Sam bites at his lip and looks up at the ceiling as Daddy lays him down and gets to work. The air feels especially cold on his privates after being released from his messy diaper. The reminder makes his cheeks darken even more. Daddy hums a song as he cleans Sam up, wiping the mess from Sam's bottom and lifting his legs to slide on a new diaper.

Once he's taped back up, Sam feels Daddy pat his belly. "What a good boy, Sammy," Daddy rubs a little. "Here, baby, don't chew on your lips," Daddy pushes a pacifier towards Sam's mouth, and Sam just lets it slide in, knowing that there will be a fight and likely punishment if he doesn't do as Daddy says. A purple onesie is pulled over his head and snapped together between his legs, and fuzzy socks are pulled onto his feet. Sam knows he looks ridiculous. Daddy has taken enough pictures of him and Dean like this and plastered them all over the walls of the bunker, so everywhere Sam looks he can see himself in his babified state. But its out of his hands as Daddy picks him up again and takes him over to the baby swing.

Daddy sits Sam down in it, so that his legs are brought up, and he's dangling helplessly above the ground, pacifier still in his mouth and forced to look out into the nursery as Daddy goes towards Dean's crib.

Daddy wakes Dean up the same way he woke Sam, and Sam hears a small grunt and moan from Dean as he's carried to the changing table. Sam tries his best not to look as Daddy changes Dean's messy diaper, but after who knows how long, there's not much that Sam and Dean haven't seen of each other.

When Daddy's finally finished changing Dean and dressing him, he comes back over to where Sam is still suspended, and picks him up with his other arm, now holding both boys.

"Such big messes my babies make," Daddy bounces them both a little in his arms. "Time for breakfast!"

Sam and Dean look away from each other pointedly as they're carried to the kitchen, still mortified at their new role in life.

It was a typical beginning of the day for baby Sammy and baby Deanie.

* * *

 

Dean never thought he'd call someone 'Daddy.' Much less his best friend. And he certainly never expected to have his bare bottom smacked while lying across 'Daddy's' lap.

This particular spanking session started from a failed escape attempt.

_Another_ , failed escape attempt.

When Daddy needed to do chores or make bottles for Dean and Sam, he would put the brothers into a playpen in the middle of the bunker's former library. It was built in a way that kept them locked inside, Daddy's angel powers being the only thing that could release them. Not that Dean had stopped trying.

"There's no point, Dean," Sam said, absently stacking wooden blocks on top of each other. "Daddy's just going to be mad."

"He's not _Daddy_ ," Dean hissed from where he was kneeling, toy screwdriver in hand as he attempted to loosen the walls of the playpen. "He's _Cas_. And if I can get out of here, I can figure out how to reverse the spell on him, and save him. And save _us_ from another gross bottle."

Dean could see Sam shaking his head at him out of the corner of his eye. "All you're going to do is get yourself into trouble, and then he'll punish you."

Dean ignored Sam this time, concentrating on his task. There was a soft popping sound, and for a moment of elation, Dean thought he'd made progress in breaking out of baby jail.

" _Dean Winchester_ , just what do you think you're doing?"

Dean dropped the screwdriver in surprise as he was lifted into the air, Daddy's angry face filling his vision.

"You are a naughty boy, Deanie," Daddy said, stern and disappointing sounding.

Dean felt dread in his stomach as Daddy carried him over to a chair and sat him face down across his lap, unsnapping Dean's onesie and opening the diaper to leave Dean's bottom bare.

There was no time for Dean to try and escape, though he'd been here many times, and had never managed it before. Daddy's hand started coming down sharp on his bottom, leaving a sharp sting with every smack. Dean felt his face heat up, red with embarrassment and tears that starting spilling down his face as the spanking continued. Soon, Dean was sobbing, frustration and humiliation adding to the pain from his now very red bottom.

Finally, the spanking stopped, and Daddy said, "Deanie, Daddy wants an apology."

"I-I'm sorry..." Dean said timidly, but there was another smack, causing Dean to wail again.

"I'm sorry, what?" Daddy said, his voice still stern.

Dean gulped. "I'm sorry...Daddy..."

There was no more spanking. Instead, Daddy lifted Dean up so he was sitting on his lap, and started wiping the tears from his face, Dean's bottom still naked. "What is Daddy going to do with such a naughty boy?" Daddy said, but his voice was no longer angry. Dean couldn't look at his face, especially when Daddy kissed his head.

Daddy stood, picking Dean back up and laying him down on the floor next to the playpen where Sam still was. Daddy put Dean back into a diaper, but with the snap of his fingers, something new appeared. Dean watched with wide eyes as Daddy started to slide thick padded mittens over Dean's hands. Daddy tied them tightly to his wrists, and Dean moved his fingers once Daddy let his hand go, watching in horror as he realized he couldn't use his hands at all like this.

Mittens on, Daddy sat Dean down on his padded bottom in the playpen, and picked Sammy up. Setting Sammy down on the floor, Daddy put the Sam mittens onto Sam that he put onto Dean. Sam's face was indignant.

Daddy put Sam back in the playpen next to Dean after he was finished. "I'm going to finish making your bottles, and then its time for lunch. I don't wan to see any more misbehavior from you two!"

As soon as Daddy was gone, Sam turned to Dean angrily, brandishing his useless hands. "Look what you did! Now I'm getting punished too!"

Dean huffed, crossing his arms, and stuck his tongue out at Sam.

"Boys!" a warning voice came from the kitchen.

* * *

I'm on tumblr if you want to find me [dawne-d-diely.tumblr.com](http://dawne-d-diely.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 


	2. Deanie is Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Cas has a sneaking suspicion that Deanie is sick, so like any good Daddy he has to check.

Eating baby food was not Dean's idea of a good time. Having it spoon fed to him in a highchair was even worse.

"Open wide," Daddy's voice crooned as he brought the spoon towards Dean's lips, his own mouth opening as if to show Dean what to do.

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes as he reluctantly opened his mouth, letting the mushy food be spoon fed to him. The apple goop dribbled down his chin, and Daddy chased it with the spoon, scooping it back up to push into Dean's mouth.

Dean slumped back into his chair as Daddy moved over to Sam in his highchair to feed him next. He glumly looked at the bottle sitting on the tray. It was baby formula, much to thick for Dean's liking, but it was better than nothing. Dean reached out to grab the bottle, only to remember the mittens Daddy had put on his hands earlier. Dean squirmed a little in the chair as the memory caused his bottom to sting a bit. Using both of his hands, Dean carefully clamped the bottle in his padded hands and brought it to his lips. It was awkward, even _more_ awkward than drinking from a bottle usually was, because he had to tip the container back so far, but he managed.

But after a few long pulls from the bottle, Dean felt his stomach roll, and he hastily set the bottle down on the tray across his lap, a bit harder than he meant to. This caused a loud noise that made Daddy turn around.

"Deanie, no slamming things down," Daddy said sternly, and Dean felt a small jolt, afraid of getting another spanking so close to his last one.

"Sorry Daddy," Dean mumbled, and he winced at how timid his own voice sounded.

Daddy must have thought something was wrong with Dean as well because he put down Sam's food to come over to Dean. Dean slumped down further in his seat, but there was no where for him to go as Daddy reached out his hand to place it against Dean's forehead.

"Oh, my poor baby feels so hot," Daddy said, his voice sounding concerned, and Dean looked up at him in confusion as Daddy started to remove Dean from the highchair.

Lifting Dean onto his hip, Daddy pulled out a regular chair from the table and sat down, laying Dean out so he was across his lap, and pulled open the back of Dean's diaper, leaving his bottom bare. Dean started to squirm immediately, this was how Daddy gave him spankings! He didn't want a spanking! He hadn't even done anything wrong!

"Hush, little one," Daddy's voice said gently, and there was a comforting hand rubbing at Dean's still sore cheeks, soothing some of Dean's discomfort. Until Dean felt Daddy stuck something _in his bottom_!

Dean yelped and tried to jerk away, but Daddy held him firm. "Daddy needs to check your temperature, baby," Daddy's hand was pushing into Dean's back enough to keep him still, and Dean was absolutely mortified as he lay there, unable to do anything while Daddy checked his temperature rectally. Dean shivered as Daddy finally pulled the thermometer out, covering his face with the pads of his mittens.

"Baby has a fever," Daddy said, pulling up the diaper back into place, and lifting Dean to sit upright on his lap. "My poor little guy, is that why you've been so grumpy today?" Daddy stood, not waiting for an answer, and carried Dean over to the cabinets, bouncing Dean on his hip. Daddy pulled out a little box of something that Dean couldn't see, and went to the bottle warmer on the counter. Plucking up the bottle, Daddy carried it over towards Sam who was still in his highchair, looking concerned.

"Here, Sammy, you drink this, and Daddy will be right back."

Daddy carried Dean back to the nursery, and Dean was torn between hiding his face in Daddy's neck, or trying to see what was in the box Daddy was holding. Dean had a sense of dread swirling in his gut, and could feel his heart beating in anticipation, what would Cas do if he thought Dean was sick?

Daddy took Dean to the changing table and laid him down, cooing at Dean gently as he buckled the strap across Dean to keep him from moving. Dean watched Daddy anxiously as he dissipated into the bathroom, coming back with a wet bath cloth. Daddy started wiping the cloth over Dean's forehead, and Dean started to feel some of his panic fading. This wasn't so bad. Daddy removed Dean's shirt and started wiping down his chest as well. The cool cloth was a little chilly, but overall felt nice. Dean tried not to think too much, just letting Cas do what he wanted. He started a little when Daddy took off his diaper completely, and started running the cold cloth over his hips and bottom as well. He didn't like that as much, the cold was almost too much down there, but Dean just looked away, trying to keep his thoughts light. Daddy lifted up his legs to wipe around his bottom as well, and Dean felt a new diaper being slid up under him. Dean's legs were still being held up by Daddy's hand holding his ankles together, when Daddy started pushing something small and pill shaped into his bottom! Dean jerked out of his semi-peaceful daze at the first intrusion, but Daddy shushed him instantly as he started to stick _another_ one up his bottom! Dean wined at the feeling. He didn't like it. He could feel the suppositories, foreign inside his own body, and though Daddy continued to make sympathetic sounds and hushing sounds, he continued slipping in a _third_.

Suppositories in, Daddy started powdering Dean's bottom before taping him up tightly in his diaper.

Dean was completely embarrassed. He knew his face was totally red as Daddy undid the strap holding him and picked him up to take him to his crib. Dean couldn't look him in the eye as he was laid down, a baby bottle filled with water being placed next to his head. "Get some sleep, my sweet little boy. Daddy will be back in a little bit to check on you."

Daddy left, turning off the lights and leaving the light up mobile on, and Dean sighed. He squirmed unhappily, his bottom still feeling funny. Deciding to just go to sleep, Dean rolled over, pressing the cool sheets against his hot skin, and tried to just forget what had just happened.


	3. Sam's Thoughts

Sam watched after Daddy and Dean nervously as Daddy walked out of the kitchen, a box of ominous looking suppositories in Daddy's hands. Sammy was sure glad that _he_ wasn't sick.

Still, now he'd been left alone in the kitchen, breakfast half finished, and bottle sitting on his tray. Knowing that he wouldn't be let up from his high chair until he'd finished it, Sammy grabbed the bottle awkwardly between his mittened hands and started to drink.

Truth be told, Sammy liked the formula. It was sweet and creamy, and when it was expertly warmed up by an obsessive angel, it felt absolutely heavenly in his belly. Still, drinking from a baby bottle never failed to make Sammy feel really _really_ little.

Sam supposed he should have expected this to happen. After being treated like an infant for so long, treated like he was incapable of caring for even the most basic functions for himself, he wasn't all that surprised that he started actually feeling dependent on Cas. Maybe it was a weird form of Stockholm syndrome...Sam couldn't really say. Even if he could get to a computer to research it, he doubted there was a similar case that he could reference. I mean, how many people had their angel best friend suddenly decide to put them back into diapers.

Speaking of which...

Sammy wiggled uncomfortably in his chair. He'd woken up messy, but his bladder felt uncomfortably full.

At first, the realization would have filled Sam with panic. He would have raged and struggled against the unbendable Castiel to try and make it to the bathroom, done anything to hold it in as long as possible. But at some point, and Sam really wished he had some sort of time frame for how long this had been going on, but at some point, Sam's body just seemed to...give up.

There was a rush, and warm wettness surrounded Sammy's bottom, flooding his diaper immediately. Sammy shifted again, but he never stopped guzzling on his bottle. What was the point? He was so used to it by now, wetting himself came as easily as sleeping.

But now that he was wet, Sammy wanted a change. But Daddy was no where in sight.

Soon the bottle was finished, and with a pop, Sammy pulled it from his mouth and set it back on his tray. The padding of his diaper squished around him every move he made, and while the warmth wasn't unpleasant, Sammy knew that in not too long, his diaper would go cold, and it would start feeling itchy if it didn't get changed.

Still, the thought of Daddy changing his diaper turned Sammy more red than a tomato. He hated getting his diaper changed. There was always a moment, just before Daddy would start, where Sam felt completely adult. He was an adult, laying in front of his best friend, about to be bared naked and cleaned of his own...

Sam shook his head, trying to rid himself of the mortification of it all. And it wasn't even happening yet!

At that moment, Daddy came back into the kitchen, noticeably without Dean.

Sammy cocked his head as Daddy smiled at him walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, but Daddy didn't seem to hear him.

"Oh you finished your bottle, what a good boy Sammy!" Cas cooed as he walked back over to the highchair. "TIme to finish breakfast little one!"

Sam blushed a little at the endearment, but opened his mouth when Daddy brought a spoon full of applesauce to his mouth. He swallowed the goop quickly, and as Daddy was scooping another spoonful, he tried to ask his question again.

"Uh, Daddy...Dee?" Sam hated reducing his words like that, but Daddy only seemed to understand his words if they were childish and simple. Sam had become a master of it, which he wasn't sure was a good thing, whereas Dean struggled to come up with ways of getting his point across, and had recently settled on using hand motions.

Daddy looked up at Sammy's words, thankfully, and he took a moment to pat Sam's head. "Aw, do you miss your brother, baby? You're so sweet. Deanie's going to be a-ok, sweetheart. He's just not feeling very good. Now open up for the airplane!"

Sam opened his mouth hastily, trying to avoid an airplane collision that would end with applesauce all over his face. Unfortunately he wasn't as successful, and a wipe from the bib around his neck came right after the bite.

Daddy kept feeding Sammy his breakfast, meanwhile Sammy was getting more and more uncomfortable in his wet diaper. Unconsciously, he started wiggling more, squirming around as he distractedly ate whatever Castiel put up to his lips, but Daddy noticed it immediately.

"Aren't you just Daddy's little wiggle monster today," Cas cooed at Sam as he put the finished food down. "You must have a wet little bum bum."

Sam felt his face flush deep red, but nodded anyway.

Castiel put the dishes into the sink and went to pick up Sammy from the highchair. Lifting him by the armpits, Daddy settled him on his hip, his hand cradling Sam's soggy diaper, and carried him into the next room where a changing table had been set up in the corner.

Here came the part that Sam was ready for, and was simultaneously dreading. Daddy laid Sammy down on his back, and started undoing the buttons on Sam's onesie. Sammy tried not to squirm as he was lifted up to push the onesie material up around his chest, knowing that moving a lot would make this a million times worse. Daddy was humming as he peeled back the diaper, leaving Sammy's diaper area feeling cold.

"My little boys have the cutest little tushies," Daddy said in a sing song voice as he started to wipe Sammy's bottom, and Sam turned even redder than before. He hated this part. He always felt so overwhelmed on his back, Castiel between his legs cleaning him off in the most intimate way. It made him feel _small_ , and he was small compared to an angel. He was weaker than Cas, more vulnerable. And having someone take care of him so thoroughly only highlighted that fact.

Power tickled across him, and Daddy closed up Sam's diaper, making Sammy breath a sigh of relief as he unconsciously started chewing on his fingers.


	4. Cry for Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: depictions of messing, descriptions. Also diaper change with detail

Dean's stomach did _not_ feel good.

Groaning, Dean flipped himself over onto his belly once again, trying and failing to relieve the pressure he felt building up inside him. The nursery was quiet and dark, truthfully Dean had no idea how long ago Daddy had put him in here. Dean had been able to doze a little, but now all the uncomfortable feelings Dean had were keeping him awake.

The suppositories Daddy had put in his bottom had long since melted, and he could feel the excess leaking out into his diaper annoyingly.

But there was more than that trying to escape Dean's body.

Dean squirmed again, hiking up his hips a little, so his legs were pulled up under him, and his bottom was pushed high into the air. Dean hated _hated_ this!

With a particularly nasty lurch, Dean's bowels started to empty themselves, and Dean could feel his own mess smushing against his bottom and his diaper. At least it was smooth, since Daddy had Dean on a diet of mostly healthy baby mush and thick rich formula, passing stools were always soft. But sometimes, that just made it more gross.

Dean's bottom half slumped back down onto the bed when he was done, grunting as his legs pushed back out behind him. His diaper was hot now, and very very full. But a twinge from his bladder reminded Dean of all the water he'd drank from his bottle before he'd fallen asleep. And with nothing else to lose, Dean let his bladder released too, warm pee spreading around the front of his diaper where he had it pressed against the mattress.

While his body felt better after relieving itself, Dean now had the problem that he was stuck in a very full, very disgusting diaper. He twisted his head around to look at the nursery door, almost hopping that Daddy would walk through it and change him. But of course, Dean's luck was never that good.

Dean pushed himself up and around as much as he dared with such a full diaper. The last thing he wanted was to press the mess against himself even more. Who knew how long it would be until Cas decided to come and check on him? Dean only had one option.

"Cas?" Dean called out, his voice cracking a little. Dean waited for a moment, but there was no sign of anyone coming. Dean cleared his throat, and tried again. "Cas!" he called, louder this time. Surely an angel would have heard that! But again, there were no sounds signaling Castiel's approach.

Dean felt his stomach roll, and he squirmed on the bed, becoming more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. Where was Cas? Why wasn't he coming to help him? To make him feel better?

After a few minutes, it finally occurred to Dean what the problem might be. Castiel hadn't answered to his real name since the curse began. He insisted that he be called "Daddy," no matter how humiliating it felt for Dean.

"Daddy!" Dean said loudly, but _still_ there was no one coming through the door!

Dean whined in frustration, and started to push himself up into a seated position, wincing as his diaper squished beneath his bottom. Dean could feel his poop spreading around, and tears started pricking at his eyes at the awful feeling. "Daddy!" Dean cried again, and to his humiliation, he felt a few tears escaping down his face.

Dean was sitting in his crib, tears running down his face while sitting in his own poopie diaper, and Daddy still wasn't coming!

Dean's tears quickly turned into a full on cry, his shoulders shaking and his vision completely blurred by his tears. Dean couldn't help it, he _hated_ this! He wanted to be changed, he wanted... he wanted...

_"Daaah-deeeee!!!"_

Dean wailed loudly, with no restraint, and finally the nursery door opened!

"Oh, oh, oh!" Daddy! That was Daddy's voice! Dean tried to see through his tears, but he couldn't. "Daddy's here, don't cry my little boy! Daddy's right here!"

Dean reached out his arms towards the voice, clinging on tightly as strong arms lifted him up instantly. He didn't even care when he was settled on Daddy's hip, his diaper squishing even more. He burrowed into Daddy, crying his heart out and soaking up every loving stroke that Daddy was running down his arms and back.

Daddy let Dean cling onto him for a few moments, but when Daddy started to bounce Dean in his arms, Dean's crying picked up again.

"What has you so upset, my angel?" Daddy held onto Dean tightly.

Dean didn't bother answering, Daddy didn't respond to big boy words, because Dean was just a little boy. Instead he just clung onto Daddy as tight as he could, willing Daddy to figure it out and fix him.

Daddy hmm'ed, and suddenly Dean was being held out and up, Daddy turning him around a bit to sniff at his bottom. "Oh I see, my poor little boy has a messy bum bum!"

Dean could feel the red heat in his face, but he did his best to ignore his embarrassment as Daddy took him to the changing table and strapped him down.

Dean was still crying, but he quieted down as Daddy got to work unsnapping his onesie and pushing the material out of the way. Daddy undid the straps of the diaper, and the smell that reached Dean gave him a reminder of how helpless he was. Dean felt like sobbing again, but Daddy wasn't bothered. He started wiping up the worst of the mess with the front of the diaper, and when he'd done everything he could, wet wipes came next. Dean was on the edge of tears the entire time that Daddy wiped him down, and with each passing minute that urge to cry became stronger and stronger. A diaper change had never taken this long before!

Finally, Daddy seemed satisfied, and Dean was lifted up to remove the last traces of his poopie diaper. The diaper was balled up and thrown expertly away, just as Dean was laid back down on top of a new diaper. Daddy brought out the diaper cream, rubbing it over every inch of skin in Dean's diaper area as he hummed and said soothing words to Dean. Daddy powdered Dean with a soft little puff, making Dean smell like fresh, clean talc. Dean was still feeling a little weepy, so when Daddy pulled up the front of the new diaper to tape it on Dean, and Dean felt just how much thicker this diaper was to the ones he'd been wearing.

"Uh," Dean huffed tearfully. "Dahdee nuh..." Dean whimpered, pushing at Daddy's hands. But the angel's hands closed over them, and easily pushed Dean's hand's aside.

"Now now baby, you need a thicker diaper. Little boys like you are too young to use the potty, but Daddy has to make sure your diapers keep you clean! I don't want my sweet little boy to feel that uncomfortable after poo-poos ever again."

Dean felt his heart sink a little, knowing that he was going to be stuck with these thicker diapers for a long time yet. He just hoped Sam would get switched to these new diapers too.

It seemed like with every passing day, Dean's position as a baby was further solidified. Always being told that he was "too young," or "too little" to do anything was finally making him believe it to be true. Dean was lifted up off the table into Daddy's arms, and he slumped against his former friend-turned-Daddy. Dean felt a few tears sneaking back up on him, but the moment he sniffed, Daddy was soothing him and rocking him around gently.

Dean closed his eyes as they swayed around the nursery, a brand new, very thick diaper, that would definitely prevent his from walking, was taped around his waist. Dean allowed himself to sink into the comfort Daddy was offering, slipping away from all the things that made him upset.

He felt too little to do anything else.


End file.
